Giant centipede
Giant centipedes, also known as "yghern" in Elder Speech, are found in the forest of Brokilon and possibly elsewhere. They are about twelve feet in length with dark brown chitinous armor. They are very dangerous and tend to wrap themselves around their victims before poisoning them. They are related to myriapodans. While on their way to Duén Canell, Geralt and Braenn confront such a beast who is threatening what appears to be a halfling in the short story "The Sword of Destiny". The "halfling" ultimately turns out to be Ciri. "'''Giant centipedes' are said to have been raised in the Brokilon Forest and released into the world by vengeful dryads. The creatures are believed to be invincible, as they simply divide into two separate living beasts when cut in half. All this nonsense about giant centipedes only shows how intensely common people fear these venomous beasts, as they fear all things that are not human."'' Location * Fields Source * The Wonderful World of Insectoids Notes * Geralt can loot giant centipede remains for their Chitinous carapaces without having the monsters' bestiary entry. Therefore, you do not need to read The Wonderful World of Insectoids to complete The Giant Centipede Contract quest. [[Blood and Wine |''Blood and Wine ]]Expansion Bestiary entry : ''Among the fascinating flora and fauna of the duchy of Toussaint, one also encounters creatures of the decidedly unpleasant sort, such as giant centipedes. Not only do these beasts look hideous to the eye, they can do colossal damage to the flesh as well. I decidedly advise against them. – "A Visit to Toussaint," one of the many guides authored by Peterin Safles : Giant centipedes are enormous, insect-like monsters which can be found in many places in the world, but are particularly common in the lands (or more precisely, under the lands) of Toussaint. There they often dwell in close comity with shaelmaars, for a sort of monstrous symbiosis has developed between them: giant centipedes feed on the small creatures which eat Shaelmaar dung. : Hard chitinous armor covers nearly the entire body of a giant centipede. Sticking out from under this carapace are rows of hooked limbs. Giant centipedes are able to burrow into the ground with shocking speed, only to then appear back on the surface in another place. Once they select a target, they will circle it determinedly, trying to get close enough to deliver a blow. They attack primarily with their powerful mandibles, but they also possess glands allowing them to spew acid. : The greatest obstacle when fighting giant centipedes is their thick armor, which deflects most blows not only from weapons, but also from magical means – such as those dealt by simple spells or witcher Signs. : When attacked with a weapon, they will often parry the strike, then quickly reply with their own forceful counter. Thus the best method for fighting them is to chatch them in an Yrden trap, keeping them from protecting themselves with their armor or burrowing into the ground. Combat Tactics The best way to deal with the giant centipede is a Yrden Sign trap; if it rises within one, it will be paralyzed and won't be able to burrow, allowing Geralt of Rivia to get quite a few hits in. Once hit several times it will curl into a protective loop. Make sure to roll away when this happens; not only is it a guard move that will make you do very little damage, after a couple of seconds it will swing its body around in a wide sweeping attack before burrowing in the ground to reappear elsewhere. Associated quests * Wine Wars: Belgaard Trivia * An enormous Giant Centipede known as the Viy of Maribor ruined the elven city upon which Maribor was built. * In the short story "The Sword of Destiny", a giant centipede attacked Ciri in Brokilon. Braenn called the beast "Yghern". Gallery Image:The Scolopendromorph -- its harder to kill than to pronounce its name.png|Its harder to kill than to pronounce its name.png Image:Bestiary_Giant_Centipede.png|Journal image Image:Skolopendromorf.jpg|A giant centipede in Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni PnP RPG, illustration by Jarosław Musiał. cs:Skolopendromorf de:Riesentausendfüssler es:Ciempiés gigante fr:Scolopendromorphe hu:Óriás százlábú it:Centopiedi gigante lt:Milžiniškas šimtakojis pl:Skolopendromorf ru:Сколопендроморф pt-br:Centopeia Gigante Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Blood and Wine bestiary